Seven is a Magical Number
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: Takes place after the big fight, in seventh year. Following the lives of James and Lily as they go through their last year at Hogwarts. Seven is a magical number. Abandoned.
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you guys recognize. **

**I've edited this chapter, after I got some feedback about my writing. I hope this one is a bit more OC! (And is just better in general.)**

_Chapter 1: Aftermath_

_No P.O.V_

James stared after Lily as she angrily pushed past the crowd that was now slowly moving away.

"C'mon, Evans! Just one date! I can't be that bad…" He called after her, but she only sent him a disgusted look over her shoulder. James ran his hands through his hair.

_The Giant Squid? She'd rather date the Giant Squid? _He thought, frustrated. All the other girls fell over themselves for him. Why didn't she? It should have been easy.

But no, the one girl that James really wanted was the one that was immune to his charms. He looked over at his friends, helplessly.

Sirius was still holding his wand out, stunned. Remus was attempting to stay out of the whole situation, by reading a book. But that had failed, seeing as he was holding the book upside down. But he stood up from his spot when he saw James's face, utterly dejected.

"Prongs? It'll be okay! Just brush it off like everything else." He advised his friend. James shook his head.

"I just got her best friend to call her a-a mu- the m-word!" He stuttered. "She's going to hate me forever."

Sirius came out of his trance. "I thought she already hated you?"

"Nah! Not like she'll hate me now." James said.

"Why have you spent so much time chasing her then?" Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"I'm intrigued by her. She doesn't act like the other girls." Remus chuckled.

"C'mon, Prongs. You can say it in front of us. That's the reason people _think_ you chase her." James sighed. He ran his hands through his hair yet again, making it evident that he was nervous. Sirius looked curious. _He _had never heard of the real reason…

"Fine then. I love her." He stated, waiting for the ridicule. But Remus just looked triumphant and Sirius looked shocked.

"Bloody hell, mate! How come I've never heard about this? My best friend loves someone and no one told me?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus scoffed.

"That was we thought it was given that you would know. It wasn't that hard to put together the pieces, Padfoot." James stepped between them.

"Yeah, I love Lily Evans. Okay?" He looked completely lost, like a puppy. For a third time he ran his hands through his hair. His friends caught the gesture.

"It's fine Prongs, we'll figure out a plan! You'll look back on this and laugh." Remus assured him. James looked skeptical.

"I'm not sure of that."

Sirius got a look in his eye. 

"I've heard this saying about killing the part of you that you don't like, to become a better person. Maybe we could modify that. Kill the part of you that Evans doesn't like." Remus and James looked shocked.

"Pads, that was an honest-to-goodness deep statement." James told his friend. Sirius smirked.

"I have my moments."

The rest of fifth year was devoted to figuring out exactly what Lily despised in James. That was a bit of a hard thing to do, because it seemed that she hated _everything_ about him. But the Marauders had managed to produce a list by the end of the year, and on the train to London, they examined it.

"Hmm… You'll have to get rid of the wrinkly sweaters, and start tucking in your shirts, Prongs." Remus was holding the list, running his finger down it. "She doesn't like the messiness. Ah… no jinxing people randomly either."

James sighed. "I'm going to miss hexing Snivelly." But he was determined to get Lily to like him; so forsaking his third favorite pastime was a small sacrifice. He took the parchment from Remus, and started to look over it himself. Oh god, this was such a long list…

"I'm back!" A voice called from the open door. James and Remus jerked around, towards the source of the noise. A triumphant Sirius was standing there, holding an enormous amount of sweets. "The trolley lady was too slow, so I decided to catch up with her." Remus chuckled.

"I thought you were going to ask Olivia Parsons out?" James asked. Sirius shook his head, dropping his licorice wands and sugar quills. As he bent down to pick them up, he dropped his Bertie Botts boxes. With an exasperated sigh, he sat down on the ground, and began to eat his candy there.

"She lives in Reading. I'm not so good with long distance relationships, y'know?" He mumbled, through some chocolate. James joined him on the floor, and picked up a pumpkin pasty, and handed Remus some chocolate frogs.

Sirius's eternal womanizing confused his friends to no end. Yeah, they had had girlfriends before, but Sirius had had literally a hundred. A hundred different girls. James was surprised there were that many females who actually would want to date a boy who's animagus was a dog. Not that anyone knew that.

"Why can't you just have a long term relationship, Sirius?" Remus asked, reaching for more chocolate. He had brought up a long-debated subject.

Sirius shrugged. "To many fish in the sea." He replied, cryptically. James shook his head. "I really don't know how you do it." Sirius flashed him a smirk.

"I'm special."

"Yeah. Special. That's what therapists call you when you're mental." James said. Sirius put on a mock look of hurt.

"Mental? My best friend accuses me of insanity?"

"Yes. Both of them." Remus told him. Sirius shot both of them a dirty look, then turned to his jellybeans.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you, Mr. Bertie?" He popped a bean in his mouth, only to spit it out again. "Eurgh… dog food." James laughed, and took another pasty.

"That's funny. And fitting. You are Padfoot." Sirius was busy trying to scrape off all remains of the bean from his tongue, and was looking thoroughly disgusted.

"And you were talking to an inanimate object. Most clear sign of insanity, mate." Sirius shook his head.

"No. Mr. Bertie is animate. He's real. He's not inanimate." James and Remus looked positively alarmed. Ok…that crazy thing was a joke. Was Sirius actually serious?

Sirius burst out laughing. "Oh-my…god…ah…I actually…got…you!" He gasped, between giggles.

While that whole affair had been going on, the soft rolling hills and dotted landscape had turned to small towns and farms to tall buildings and busy streets. The train halted to a screeching stop, and the boys were jerked forward. James shook his head to clear the shock, and looked outside. The train station was packed with parents and aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters. The steam from the train filled the room, giving a hazy blur to the scene. Owls screeched and called, people waved to friends on the train. The scarlet engine slowly slid into place on the track, and students began to pour out, eager for vacation.

The Marauders bid goodbye to each other, and Sirius and Remus promised to come stay at James's house sometime over the summer. As he looked out over the train station, his list of do's and don'ts in his hand, he smiled. James felt his confidence rise, his old James Potter confidence. He was going to get Lily to like him. He was sure of it.


	2. The Unknowable Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot, and other characters.

Chapter 2: The Unknowable Curse

_No P.O.V_

"Padfoot! Moony!" James called out to his friends, earning several strange looks. The other two boys rushed over to him, greeting each other and catching up. Even though it had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other, it was a long enough span of time to merit this sort of greeting.

The three boys clambered onto the train, ready to head into their seventh year. It was their last year. All three of them were a bit saddened by this. But it was the final year, and they were going to make the most of it. The pranks had become sparser over the last year, but that didn't mean they weren't big. And Lily had finally warmed up towards James, a bit. She didn't tear his head off every time he came into sight. That was progress, according to the boy in question.

"How's your dad, Prongs?" Remus asked, as the boys settled themselves in a compartment.

"He's on a mission, but it's a short one, and I think he'll be back by tomorrow. Mum will send me an owl." James said. Although he seemed optimistic in his words, stress filled him. He was so scared. He was scared every time one of his family members went on a mission for the Order. He never knew if they would make it back.

Sirius and Remus noticed James's tension, but left the topic alone. They felt the same way about James's father.

The boys chattered as the sunlight streaming through the window became dimmer and dimmer until the sky turned purple.

Soon the train was stopping, and the small Hogsmeade station came into view. Small street lanterns lit the way, illuminating cobblestone and store windows. As the train came to a halt, and the doors opened, James felt a surge of warmth. This place was home. A second home. The bright castle was the focal point in the landscape, and the many towers and turrets shone through the darkness with golden light.

"C'mon, Prongs, Moony! We have to get the good carriages. I don't want to sit in bird poop!" Remus and James chuckled as they lugged their trunks up a small hill, to the black carriages. James always wondered if there were invisible horses pulling them, or if they were simply enchanted. He suspected the latter. He had never heard of invisible horses. They might exist, though.

The ride was slightly bumpy, and James was glad when they arrived at the castle. Leaving the trunks, the Marauders ran up to the Great Hall, and took their seats at the scarlet and gold table.

James nearly fell asleep during the sorting. He was surprised by how small the new first years were. He swore they got smaller every year… He _knew_ he wasn't that tiny when he first came to Hogwarts. He couldn't have been!

Looking up gratefully from his empty plate, he heard the words, "Now eat!" Piling on as much as he could, he scarfed down enough food to feed three James. Remus noticed his fervor in eating, and slowed him down.

"Calm it, Prongs. Please don't make yourself sick."

Sirius smirked. " Feel free to make yourself sick, just don't do it on me… puke color does _not_ compliment my eyes!" He shrieked, putting on a falsetto voice. James laughed, and started to slow down.

Halfway through dinner, a small hoot from the ceiling caused many heads to turn. Mail was delivered in the morning… but when the envelope came into view, people knew why the owl was there. It was a black envelope, with a shiny black seal. Ever since the war had started, these had been coming. Black envelopes were bad. Extremely bad. The whole hall watched, hoping it the owl wouldn't land in front of them. James wished the hardest. He closed his eyes, and yearned with all his might. His eyes flew open when he heard a small noise in front of him.

The owl had landed at his place. His hands shaking, James took the envelope from the owl, which flew off. Tearing open the paper with anger and fear, he read the words on the parchment.

"Dear James Aiden Potter,

We are greatly saddened to inform you that your father, while on a shift last night was attacked. He was immediately sent to St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies, and was inspected. He was cursed with a spell we have no knowledge of. We are currently trying to find a cure, but the chances are dismal.

Sincerely,

Alice O'Brien

Head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies Unusual Sicknesses Branch."

James passed the letter to Remus and Sirius, who, when finished reading, were ashen faced as well. James threw the letter across the table, and ran out of the Great Hall. As he made his escape, he didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes follow him out.

James ran to the Gryffindor common room, and ran to the boy's dorm. He curled up in his bed and cried for the first time in twelve years.


	3. Elementary, my dear Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for some of the characters, and plot.**

_Chapter 3: Elementary, my dear Lily_

_Lily's P.O.V_

I watched as Potter ran out of the Great Hall. I wonder what's up with him now. Ugh, there go his little "Marauder" buddies. The great pranksters of Hogwarts. Oh well. I'll probably find out sometime or another. Potter is always boasting about his amazing life to his fan club of rabid girls.

"Hey, did you see Potter run out of the hall?" My friend Andromeda asks, facing my friend Alice.

"Yeah! I wonder what that's about?" Alice says. My face tightens.

"Can we please not talk about ruddy Potter?" I snap, munching on my toast rather violently.

"Sorry…forgot Potter was a banned subject after 'The Incident'" Alice said.

The 'Incident is what my friends and I are calling what happened last year, at the end of term. I look over towards the Slytherin table, and I see Snape next to Avery and Nott, chatting away. I feel a bit nauseous, and grip the table. I don't talk for the rest of breakfast. Why does my life have to be so screwed up?

"You alright, Lils?" Andromeda asks.

"I'm fine. Just a bit peaky, that's all." I reply, still feeling sick. I decide to read the Daily Prophet, just to make sure nothing bad has happened to anyone we know. I scan the paper, seeing nothing until my eye catches a small article entitled, "Head of Aurors, Aiden Potter in St. Mungos, sick with unknown disease from mystery curse"

That's Potter's dad, right? I wonder why… oh, my gosh! The letter! I didn't think I could ever feel sorry for Potter, but how could I not? Oh… to think I thought… I feel so bad right now. I read the rest of the article:

Last night, while on a shift, Potter was found unconscious, having been hit by a curse of some kind. He was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, where expert healers examined him, trying to identify the curse with which he had been hit. The examination proved to be unsuccessful, as the healers could not find any signs of damage, or injury. They have ruled out Avada Kedavra, as it would have killed Potter, and Stupefy, as he would have woken up with a simple, "Ennervate!"

Potter is currently in St. Mungos, and they are still trying to determine which curse they attacker used. A flustered healer commented on the matter saying, "I have never seen anything like this! There were no signs of external damage, but on the inside that's a different thing all together. He is in a coma, but is still reacting to stimuli. He is getting oxygen, but not breathing. His blood is circulating, but his heart is not beating. He is a total oxymoron within himself!" There have been rumors saying that maybe Voldemort himself invented the curse, ad used it against Potter. This very well might be true, but we have no idea, or way of figuring out.

I sighed and closed the paper. These are very dark times.

"Lils? What were you reading? You got even paler than usual!" Alice exclaimed, concern in her voice. I leaned across the table and showed her the article.

"Oh! That's awful! Imagine having that happen to your parents. I feel so bad right now!" Alice said. Her round face was sad. She munched on her sausage, looking melancholy. 'Dromeda looked a bit sad too.

"These are dark times." She whispered, mirroring my thoughts from a moment before.

We munched at our breakfast, sort of half-heartedly. "I'm going to get my stuff for potions, okay?" I told my friends.

"We'll come with you Lily." Alice said.

"But I'm not done with my breakfast!" 'Dromeda moaned as Alice pulled her up. Both Alice and I gave her "the look" That quieted her up! The walk to the dormitory was a bit tough, because Andromeda refused to walk on her own, and she got stuck in a trick stair.

" 'Dromeda!" I said, exasperatedly. "C'mon! Get your fat lazy bum up here!"

"Fine! No need to get all snappy about it." She replied, neatly pulling her foot out of the stair. _My friends are mental_, I thought.

"Alice is already in the dormitory! We've got to hurry up." I told her, as she came up the stairs. We ran up to the dormitories, and grabbed our stuff. A smug looking Alice was waiting for us when we came down.

"Where were you two? I was looking everywhere for you!" She told us, with a hint of smugness hidden in there. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, and the glow illuminated her face, making her look sinister. Apparently, 'Dromeda had the same idea, and muttered to me, "All she needs is a hairless cat…" I laughed.

"What?" Alice said, looking at us weirdly.

"Nothing, nothing…" I said. "C'mon, we don't want to be late to Potions!" I said hurriedly.

"Yeah!" 'Dromeda said. It was Alice's turn to laugh.

"You two are so weird." She told us. We all laughed and walked off to Potions. We barely got there before the bell. I looked around to stone walled room, looking for Professor Slughorn. It shouldn't have been too hard, considering the professor's sizeable stomach. Maybe he wasn't here yet. Speaking of people who weren't here, I didn't see Potter anywhere, either.

My friends and I took a seat at the nearest table. Sure enough, after about a minute, Professor Slughorn came out of his office, carrying scrolls, and a bunch of crystal vials, each containing a liquid of some sort.

"Hello, class!" His big voice boomed. "I have something special planned out for today, and well, for the next few weeks of class. I'm having a little contest. The prize is a gigantic box of my favorite crystalized pineapple. Here is what you have to do. I am going to give you a vial of a mystery poison. You are then going to try to deduce what poison it is, by only using the principles of poison verses antidote that we have been learning. And then the tricky part is creating an antidote to that poison. Now please take a seat." Professor Slughorn finished. He was looking very smug about something… but what?

"Professor, why are the desks in pairs?" Ethan Whitman asked. Yeah, why? I hope we don't have to work in pairs!

"Very good question, Mr. Whitman. We are working in pairs for this little project!" Professor Slughorn announced, looking very happy. Oh…that's what he was smug about. Ugh…. _Partners_…

"I've assigned partners so that there wouldn't be any tussles. Okay, Abbot, Whitman. Black, Tonks." 'Dromeda is going to be sooo bloody happy. She got paired with Ted Tonks, her crush for, uh…EVER! "Green, Elliot. Evans, Black." Evans, Black! Noo! No! NO! How could Professor Slughorn do this to me? I am not going to anymore 'Slug Club' parties. Black will just mess up everything! He's about as smart as a flobberworm. Oh boy… this is going to be a long couple of days. "Thomas, Adams." Alice got Greggory Adams. Greggory is a nice boy, but he could improve his personal hygiene. Alice and I looked at each other, both saying this with our minds, 'How am I going to live?'

"Everyone, get into your pairs." Professor Slughorn told us. The class shuffled around, trying to find their partner. I finally was able to sit, after most people had settled down. I looked to my side. Erg…Black.

"Really? Of all the people in this bloody class, Evans has to be my partner." He muttered under his breath as he noticed me.

"In the name of Merlin's beard! You think I'm happy with this arrangement?" I whispered back. He just snorted. I rolled my eyes. Then I sighed.

"Why, why wizard God? Why?" I asked to the ceiling.

"Now, One person from each pair come up and pick a vial, please." Professor Slughorn said. I stood up before Black could. It would be disastrous if he got to choose the poison. I briskly walked up in between the rows of tables, and picked up a vial from the professor's desk. I examined it as I walked back, this time slower. I was not in a hurry to get back to Black. It was a very thin liquid, on the border of a gas, but still a liquid. It was a vibrant silver, and bubbly. I had no idea what it was. Black probably isn't going to have much luck, either. I plopped down on the wooden chair, and put the vial down on the table.

"So Evans, have any idea what this is?" Black asked as I sat down. I looked at him. Then I searched through his voice for sarcasm. Nothing. Wow, was Sirius Black exchanged for a clone of his that is slightly polite?

"No smart-alecky responses then, Black?" I asked as I poured the vial out into our mini cauldron.

"Nope. Not one Evans. Not today." He replied, looking away. What was that I saw on his face? Sadness? No! Sirius Black isn't sad! He has a perfect life. Not today… I wonder why-oh. Right. Potter's Dad. They must be really close, him and Potter. I sighed.

"C'mon. Let's get to work identifying this poison!" I said, to break the silence.

"First we have to boil the poison, and then add essence of moonfish scales to separate the different elements of the poison. C'mon Black, you have to help!" I practically shouted as I watched him twiddle his thumbs. He just looked up at me. UGH!

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" I said, almost in hysterics. I looked in my bag, and pulled out a quill to take notes on the poison. I took my wand and pointed it at the fire. It grew, and grew until the poison was bubbling even more than it was at the beginning. It was turning a light green… interesting! I'll write that down. _"Turns light green when boiled" _I turned around. Black was still twiddling his thumbs! In the name of Merlin's sparkly pink tutu… I went to get the essence of moonfish scales. It took awhile to find it in Professor Slughorn's rather crowded store cupboard. I walked back to the table. Professor Slughorn was coming around to check on our work! I better hurry! I rushed to the table and started adding the essence of moonfish scales, stirring the poison. But it wasn't separating like it was supposed to! The liquid was staying the same. The same light green gaseous liquid! I better write that down. _"Isn't separating" _

"Oh ho, what do we have here, Lily?" I heard a voice booming over my shoulder. It was Professor Slughorn.

"Um, I don't know. It's not separating when I add the essence of moonfish scales, professor. Could it be an elemental poison?" I asked. "And professor, can I not work with Black? We do not work together well." I added.

He smiled. Then he looked at Black twiddling his thumbs. He smiled again.

"Between you and me, I was hoping you could discipline the boy a little bit, Lily. And your poison is the toughest of all, so good luck." He whispered in my ear, and then he went off. Huh. Me discipline a _Marauder?_ No way. They are ruddy pranksters! I was grumpy for the rest of the period. Black STILL wouldn't help. I was going to kill that boy in his sleep. I was literally plotting my plan to get into the boy's dorms so I could murder Black in his sleep.

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

"How was your partnership 'Dromeda?" Alice asked at lunch with her innocent face on that really said, 'your in the hot seat now, so don't runaway'.

'Dromeda blushed and said, "He's really sweet. He asked if I wanted to work on the project with him tonight in the common room." At this she blushed even harder. I couldn't believe it! 'Dromeda, the toughest of us, blushing because of a boy? She must be in love or something.

"Andromeda Black, are you in love?" Alice asked, with her hot seat face still on. 'Dromeda just looked away and piled more mash potatoes on her plate.

"I think that answers the question!" I said. 'Dromeda stuck her tongue out.

"So how was your partnership, Lils?" She asked, probably getting her own back. Even though I didn't want to give her the pleasure; I wanted to rant so badly…

"Bloody 'I won't lift a finger to help because I'm too good for that' Black did nothing but twiddle his thumbs all period! UGH!" I told them, venting my anger on my treacle tart, as I chewed more and more ferociously.

"Calm down Lils. It's okay." Alice said soothingly. "Anyway, did either of you see Potter in Potions? I didn't." She informed us.

"No, I didn't. How 'bout you Lils?" 'Dromeda asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Oh, that reminds me. Even though Black was being annoying by not doing anything, he didn't say a single smart-alecky thing entire period! He seemed really down about Potter's Dad." I said.

"They are that close?" Alice asked.

" I dunno." 'Dromeda replied. "But not a single smart-alecky thing…that's like a record. They must be like brothers or something!"

"Yeah…" Alice and I said.

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLAT ERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERL ATER

I am so tired! It has been such a long day. I lay down on a comfy couch near the fire in the common room. Ugh… I have to do homework. I better do it now. What do I have to do…?

"Hey Lils! What are you doing?" I heard a voice say behind me.

" 'Dromeda, this is called homework. I don't believe they have it in your world." I replied as she swung over the arm of the couch.

"Anyway, where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's already gone to bed. I think someone slipped her a sleeping potion!" She laughed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working on the project with Ted?" I asked.

"Nope, not until later. He's got Quidditch practice." She told me.

"Oh. Well, I better be continuing my homework." I said.

"What is this foreign concept you speak of?" 'Dromeda laughed again. I laughed with her. _Definitely mental_, I thought fondly.


	4. Someone to Share the Pain With

**Disclaimer- I wish desperately for it to be true… but sadly it is not I who owns the wonderful masterpiece that is the Harry Potter Books. (How's my Austen-speak?)**

Chapter 4- Someone to Share the Pain

P.O.V. – No one

It was dark when James woke up that morning. Or night, he wasn't sure. He checked the muggle alarm clock on his beside table. 4:36. He sighed. The last few nights had been the same. Go to bed, suffer through the nightmares, and wake up, surrounded by darkness. He sighed and flopped onto his four-poster, and punched his pillow, to make it more comfortable. For what seemed like an eternity he lie there and listened to his doormats sleep.

Sirius- snoring elegantly, if that was even possible. That was just like Padfoot, to make something undignified and turn it around.

Remus- quietly sleeping, not making a noise.

James sighed once more, wishing he could be like his friends, blissfully sleeping, dreaming of only good things. But that wasn't James' destiny, apparently. (Curse you Wizard God) He had woken from a fitful sleep, full of nightmares and empty hospital beds…and those three words, "I'm so sorry…"

He hadn't gotten any more owls about his father since the one that had put him off from classes for a week. He dreaded when the second and last letter would come…bringing what he knew was coming. James tried to rid his head of these thoughts, but they held on firmly, refusing to slip into the depths of his unconscious. If there was no point in trying to sleep, he might as well do something productive.

James had been studying to the point of it being unhealthy lately. Everyone guessed it was to take his mind off all that was going on, and that was true. James' only way of relaxing used to be pranking other students. But he had decided to quit that. Evan's reaction to his pranks wasn't exactly helping their relationship. This is why James turned to his only other sanctuary. School. Non-stop studying. If people (With incredulous looks on their faces) asked what he was doing, he would answer,

"Well the O. are coming up, and I have to prepare." But no one believed him. James Potter, prepare? For an exam five months away? No, Evans would do that. In fact she would probably prepare seven months in advance. But not James Potter. Unless someone switched him and Evan's twin overnight. Then possibly. But not if this was the genuine James Potter. But it was. Which is why this occurrence shocked people so much.

James crept down the stairs, to the common room. To his surprise he found another figure in there as well, flipping anxiously through papers and huge stacks of books. Once James got closer, he recognized the figure to be none other then Lily Evans. She looked behind her in surprise. James expected her face to become contorted with annoyance, but was startled to see not annoyance, but a soft look on her face, something like understanding…even empathy. Wait. Lily Evans feeling empathy for James Potter? Someone mark the date and time. But it was true. At that moment, Lily was startled with herself as well.

"Whoa…are you alright, Lily? That is James Potter y'know!" An angry voice shouted in her head. But a softer, calmer force in her head drowned it out. This force kept replaying James' look when he got that horrible letter…

"James, what are you doing down her at this time?" She asked. Both of them where surprised at her tone.

"Couldn't sleep…" James mumbled, curling up into an armchair. She nodded.

"Same here." She turned back to her papers, and continued rummaging through them. James looked on curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He waited for her to blow up and start saying how it was no of his business and he should go and leave forever… and…never want to see you…

"Looking up something for the Potions project. What are you going to do?"

Caught by surprise, James couldn't answer. He just shrugged after awhile.

"Oh. Hope your nightmares stop after awhile, James." She told him. Wait? How did she know he was having nightmares?

"How did you know?" He asked softly. She smiled sadly.

"My mum died of cancer when I was seven," Lily replied, just as softly. "I figured that you were going through the same cycle." She looked him in the eye, the hurriedly returned to her notes. A hush descended on the room.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." James said, breaking the silence.

He stood up from the armchair and walked to the table. Lily looked up in surprise as her sat down next to her, and started to sort through her notes.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Elemental poisons," She whispered to him, meeting his hazel eyes.

They broke the eye contact embarrassedly, and both shuffled through more notes. They went on like this for a while, each wondering what caused this miraculous phenomenon. Finally Lily broke the silence, which shattered immediately.

"Here!" She pointed to a batch of notes James had just handed her.

"_Elemental Poisons: Elemental Poisons are poisons that are nothing but themselves, and can't be broken down. Elemental Poisons are often extremely difficult to cure, because they require an Elemental Cure (pg. 76, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi) to alleviate them. There are only a few known Elemental Poisons. (Find a list on pg. 89, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi) The most deadly is the venom found in Basilisk Fangs. Basilisk Venom is a pale green, gaseous liquid. (Looks similar to essence of dragonroot) The only known cure of this poison is phoenix tears, which is equally rare as it's opposite, basilisk venom."_

"My poison is basilisk venom!" Lily gasped. "Why would Slughorn even have basilisk venom? I hope he does know that it's illegal. " She asked. James smiled. Same old Lily.

"I dunno." He replied. She sighed.

"Well, at least I know what my poison is now." She told him. He nodded. She noticed how broken his eyes looked. The she did something very unexpected. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, James. For helping me. And I just want to tell you that I am sorry for how mean I've been. You know, your pranks are actually quite funny." She told him into his sweater. Then she unwrapped her arms from around him and told him, " James Potter, I would like to ask you to be my friend." She looked up at him. James was wearing a very shocked expression.

Then finally, "Lily, I would very much like to be your friend." The he gave her a smile. One of his first real James smiles in two weeks.

Lily leaned over to him, though. She still saw how the sadness was engulfing him, and it reminded her of when her mother died. Then Lily Evans decided that she was going to help him through this. She remembered how she felt, with no one to pour it out to after the shock. Not her Dad, who was almost dead with grief. Not her sister, who somehow blamed her for the tragedy. She wouldn't let that happen to someone else. So she took a huge leap into a territory she never thought she would push her small toe in, much less bound into. James Potter's emotions.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about your father, but I want you to know that I am here, ok? If you need someone to talk to you can come to me." She told him. She waited anxiously for his response, hoping he wouldn't tell her to leave him alone. After a bit he looked up from his gaze at the fire blazing in the grate, and met her green eyes.

"Thank you, Lily." He said in a soft voice. "I will."

**Please review! It means so much. It makes my day when you…CLICKY!**


	5. Expecto Patronum!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you guys recognize in this story! Though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5: Expecto Patronum!**

No P.O.V

Lily woke up that morning, and blinked at the sunlight in her eyes. She groaned, and flopped back down on what she thought was her bed. Lily Evans was **not** a morning person. She groggily looked around at her surroundings. She jolted upward when she realized that she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she was on the common room sofa, and across from her, looking quite ravishing, was James Potter. All them memories from the night before came flooding into Lily's head, and she smiled. James could be quite sweet.

She heard an alarm clock go off upstairs. _Oh god! I must be so late! _She though frantically. Lily dashed up to her dorm, and got ready as fast as she could. Much to her chagrin, the clock read 7:00 when she got out of the shower. She had forty-five minutes.

_I really need to improve my internal clock, don't I? _Lily chuckled. She sat on her bed, and waited for her friends to wake up.

Usually James Potter's favorite time of day was the morning. But this morning was not the case. When the bright light became too much to bear, he finally tumbled off the sofa. Expectantly, he looked to the sofa across from him.

_I guess it was a dream, then._ James sighed. Such a good dream! He and Lily has become friends… But it was obviously to good to be true, considering Lily wasn't on the sofa. And James knew she wasn't a morning person, so why should she be up by now? Another sigh. Seriously, why was his life so bloody brilliant? (Detect sarcasm, please).

James stumbled up to his dorm, and found his friends getting ready.

"Why are you guys up so early?" He asked, confused.

"Why were you up so late?" Remus replied.

"Nothing…" James muttered.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah right what?" Sirius asked, joining in the conversation. He looked rather strange, with a fluffy towel wrapped around him, and a blow dryer in his hand.

"Why do you have a blow-dryer?" James and Remus asked at the same time.

"My hair needs to be done." Sirius told them, as if this was perfectly normal. "Anyways, don't we have Quidditch practice this morning?"

"Oh, bullocks! That's why you lot were up so early! I'll be right back." James looked frantic.

Both Remus and Sirius burst into raucous laughter. "Oh the look on his face! Priceless! Wish I had a camera with me!" Sirius giggled. Sirius's giggles were always funny to hear, and this sent Remus into even louder laughter. "Seriously! He didn't know that we were faking!"

While the two rambunctious boys rolled around on the floor in their dorm, a much more serious discussion was taking place in the girls dormitory.

"What do you mean, you and Potter are friends?" Andromeda said, with an incredulous tone.

"I mean we are friends…He can be quite sweet." Lily said the first part slowly, and blushed after her statement.

"Lily, I think you have a crush!" Alice cooed. All three of them were perched on their respective beds, and Andromeda was still under her covers, quite unable to sit up, apparently.

"No. I do not. Most certainly not. I just have come to the realization that maybe James and I could be friends." Lily told Alice, in a very serious tone.

"Sure…" Andromeda and Alice said together, in very skeptical tones. But when they saw Lily's face, they dropped it.

"C'mon. Let's go down to breakfast!" Andromeda declared, jumping out of bed. Lily and Alice laughed.

"You do know you have to get dressed first, right 'Dromeda?" Alice asked her friend, holding back giggles.

Andromeda looked very hurt. "Do you insult my intelligence? How dare you?" She said in a very posh voice. This didn't really help her cause, as Lily and Alice were thrown into another fit of laughter. After the giggles subsided, and Andromeda figured out how to put on her sweater, the girls made their way downstairs. To their surprise, they saw a very sullen looking James, sitting in Alice's seat. Remus and Sirius both had on shame faces, (fake, of course) and were sitting in their normal seats.

"Hi, James. Need an escape from the mental crowd over there?" Lily asked. James looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Lily asked when she saw his expression.

"You called me James…" He smiled. "You called me James…"

"Of course, nitwit, I thought that we were friends now?" Lily smiled back, laughing at James.

"It wasn't a dream! Yes!" He fist-pumped the air. Lily kept laughing as she walked over to sit with Andromeda on the other side of the table.

"Hey cousin, what did you do to poor Potter over here that made him steal Alice's seat?" Andromeda stared at Sirius accusingly. Sirius smirked.

"I'm glad you asked. Moony and I played a harmless prank on Prongs over there, causing him to make an utter fool of himself on the quidditch pitch this morning. Seems to have taken it the wrong way." He ended this description with another smirk. Alice frowned at him.

"Really? A prank on a fellow Matchstick or Murtlap or whatever you're calling your little group members these days? Low even for you, Black." Alice called across the table. Sirius snorted at Alice.

"First off, it's Marauders. Jamesie over here had it coming to him. Skipping our nightly-" He stopped short.

"Nightly what?" Alice asked, suspiciously. Sirius looked at her nervously.

"Nothing, Alice, nothing…" He stammered nervously. Alice frowned again.

"All right then…"

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet from then on, until the mail came. James anxiously watched the ceiling, looking for Orion. Would he carry good news, or bad news? James desperately wished for the first.

_Please, please…good news… _He said over and over in his head. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted the black owl, as he soared through the Great Hall. Orion landed in James's bacon, which normally would have pissed him off enormously, but James was to busy tearing the envelope off the letter his owl carried.

Dear James Aiden Potter,

We are very happy to tell you that your father is making medical progress in our Ward, here at St. Mungo's. He has started blinking in his coma, which is a sign of brain activity. We are trying as hard as we can to bring him out of his state, and back to normal. There is a very good chance that your father will live.

Sincerely,

Alice O'Brien

"Head of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies Unusual Sicknesses Branch."

James let out a shriek of joy when he finished reading the letter. His dad would be okay! It was going to be okay! He didn't care about the strange looks that people all throughout the hall gave him as he continued to celebrate his happiness.

"Oy! James! Jamesie! We are all very happy for whatever happened to you, but we would all like to become deaf at the normal age, okay?" Sirius quipped.

"Oh, shut-up. I'm sure that he has a perfectly good reason for why he's yelling so that everyone in Washington D.C. can hear him." Remus replied.

"Where, and what the hell is Washington D.C.?" Sirius asked Remus.

"It's the capital of the United States." Remus told him.

"Why do you know this, Moony?"

"I actually pay attention in Muggle Studies."

"Quit being so logical."

"You quit being un-logical."

"Nuh-ah!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Who's being logical now?"

"As riveting as this discussion is, I would like to ask you two to SHUT-UP!" A new voice piped in. Rather loudly.

"Sheesh, Evans…" Sirius muttered as he rubbed his ear. It was ringing from Lily's shout. Lily smirked a very Sirius smirk.

By this time James had gotten all his pent-up stress turned happiness out, and sat back down. The other house tables were now rolling their eyes at the ruckus that the Gryffindor table always seemed to produce.

"Potter, is there any particular reason that you burst out into song just now? Andromeda asked. James just threw the letter onto the table. Sirius, Remus, Lily, Andromeda, and Alice all reached for it, but Remus got there first.

"Wow, ever think of trying out for Quidditch with those reflexes, Lupin?" Andromeda asked as she saw Remus's hand shoot out. He blushed. His face lit up even more when he finished scanning the letter.

"Wow, mate! That's awesome." He exclaimed. James grinned. Remus passed the letter on down the table, to Sirius. Sirius's face mirrored his friends when he finished reading. Seeing the Marauder's faces sparked Lily's curiosity, and she eagerly read the letter when it was passed to her. She smiled at James, and walked over and gave him a hug. Both Remus and Sirius's jaws dropped.

"That's amazing, James!" Both Alice and Andromeda told him when they read the letter.

James was in high spirits when he got to his first period. Defense Against the Dark Arts. His favorite. Well, except for the Professor… Professor Lightwisp was a small, wisp of a man, just like his name suggested. He was incredibly old, and had barely there white hair. His eyes were so light that they looked white, and he wobbled around on a small, aspen cane.

'T-t-today, cl-l-lass, we will be l-l-earning h-h-how to perform a patronus charm-m-m." He whispered across the room. The students watched impatiently as he slowly made his way to his stool, on the other side of the classroom. The classroom was very airy, unlike a lot of Hogwarts classrooms, but almost to a fault. The slightest wind blew in, and this made Professor Lightwisp wobble even more. There were bookshelves on every wall, and several paintings of very fat, old ladies.

The professor went on. "T-t-the pat-t-tronus charm is ver-r-y ad-d-d-dvanced," at this point he sneezed. "It require-r-res a cert-tain amount of skill. When y-you attempt to pr-roduce one, you must think of a very happ-py m-memory, or a strong emotion. The in-ncantation is 'Expecto Patronum!'. Please st-tand up, class."

Everyone stood up, and raised their wands. "Please p-pair up." The professor told them. Alice, Andromeda, and Lily groaned.

"So, who is going to be the loner?" Andromeda asked.

"I vote…'Dromeda!" Lily said.

"I agree!" Alice replied.

Andromeda shot her friends a nasty look, and went over to go see if anyone was free. Meanwhile, the marauders were having the same problem.

"C'mon, Moony. Please? We would feel stupid if you were partnered with us. You're too smart!" Sirius begged, with a pouty face. Remus sighed, and walked over to Andromeda.

"Can we be partners? They kicked me out." He gestured towards Sirius and James. She laughed.

"Sure, Lupin. My friends rejected me too."

They laughed for a bit, and then started working.

"Ugh! I can't…do…it!" Sirius exclaimed, after his 50th try. He attempted the spell again. "Expecto Patronum!" A small silver spark came out. Sirius grinned.

"That's an improvement!" He told James. "James?" James was concentrating heavily on his spell. In his mind, he was picturing Lily hugging him that morning.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried. Sirius gasped as he saw a large cloud of silvery mist appear.

"Prongs! Look!" He poked James, whose eyes where shut tight. James' eyes flew open, and he grinned as he saw the mist.

"Not bad, eh?" He told Sirius. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"I bet I can do that!" He said.

"Game on!"

Sirius screwed up his eyes in concentration, and tried to think of a happy memory. He found the memory of his first day at Hogwarts, at his sorting, when he was sorted into Gryffindor. _Yes, that'll do… _he thought.

"Expecto Patronum!"

James looked on, not really expecting anything. At first there was nothing, then a silvery paw stuck out of the wand, and a furry face, then the rest of a very shaggy dog's body. James's eyes widened as a full-blown patronus jumped around in the air above Sirius's head. It was James's turn to poke Sirius.

"Open your eyes mate! You beat me!"

Sirius looked up, and broke into a grin when he saw the dog leaping on air. Professor Lightwisp hobbled over.

"T-twenty points t-to Gryfinn-n-ndor… Congratulations Mr. Black!"

"Oh, I beat you. I beat you so good…"

While Sirius was relishing his win against James, Alice was ready to give up.

"Once more, Alice, c'mon! You can do it! Get your arse off the floor…" Lily prompted. Alice replied with a groan.

"Can't do it…" She croaked, her face red. "Stop being a drama queen, Alice. Here, I'll show you how." Lily raised her wand, and thought of when she first found out she was a witch. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Y'know, I think I'll join you on the floor."

"Wow! I think I saw a bit of mist there!" Remus told a frustrated Andromeda in the center of the room. "Just think a bit happier, maybe?" Andromeda glared at him.

"Lupin, what does it look like I'm doing? I can't think happier than I am right now!" She snapped.

"Doesn't look like that…" he muttered under his breath. Too loudly, apparently, because it caused Andromeda to "accidentally" knock him into a nearby desk.

"Sorry." Remus tried, but Andromeda just ignored him.

"Expecto Patronum!" She exclaimed, for the hundredth time. (Literally.) And for the hundredth time, nothing happened. "Screw this!" She went off and pouted. Remus sighed, and tried again himself. _You can do this, Remus…_he thought as he raised his wand.

_A small house on the outskirts of London, with a big garden, and a small boy, unblemished and unbitten as of yet, skipping in the yard. The sun shone._

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver animal leaped out of the glowing wand. It was large, and hunched, with glowing silver eyes. A wolf. Remus grinned as he saw Andromeda's face.

The rest of class was filled with moans of frustration, and in many cases, tears.

"I just can't d-d-do it-t!" One girl sobbed.

Professor Lightwisp must have realized that this was going to take several lessons, and assigned lots and lots of practice for homework. Most of the class was very pleased when the bell rang, and rushed out of the room as fast as they could. Sirius and Remus teased James about his inaptitude at the spell. His response was to stick is tongue out and roll his eyes.

However, James was given a chance to redeem himself, as their next subject was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat once all the students were seated.

"I, and all the other Heads of House agree that the majority of our students are rather lacking in the Muggle relations skills you will need later in life." She glared particularly hard at Sirius and James. They both winked back. She shook her head. "We have decided that throughout the course of the year, we will require you to participate in Muggle activities, with a special trip at the end of the year." The class grumbled, but their faces light up when they heard the last part.

"Maybe we'll go to Paris!"

"I want to go to Washington DC!"

"Where and what the bloody hell is that?"

"Never mind…"

Professor McGonagall began talking once again. "Tonight will be the first of the activities. At dinner, we will be serving a variety of muggle dishes, from all over the world. There will be a label on each dish. Now, let's continue with this lesson, shall we? We will be learning about self-transfiguration. Yes, I know you learned this last year, but there is a more advanced level of this subject this year. Open your books to page 782. Yes, Ms. Black, I realize you do not have a book. Borrow one from the shelf."

Andromeda looked put-off for a moment, and then she stood up, and took a book form the back shelf. "That was creepy…" She muttered to Lily, who was sitting next to her. Lily just chuckled.

LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER

"C'mon, Prongs! I want to go have some American food! Hope they have that." Sirius was dragging James by the arm into the Great Hall.

"I was trying to make some tweaks to the Map, but no, food's more important than pranks these days, right?" James argued. Sirius looked very upset.

"How dare you suggest such tom-foolery!" He exclaimed. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Do you even know what tom-foolery is, Padfoot?" Remus asked, coming up from behind them.

"No, but it sounded like it fit the situation." Sirius shrugged. Remus rolled his eyes. James grinned. 

"Moony, did you find anything on that spell in the library?" James asked.

"Nah, not yet. I'm guessing that something on it is in the restricted section. I literally read every book outside of the restricted section."

"Damn. Which teacher in their right mind would sign us a note?" James ruffled his hair. Sirius smiled rather slyly.

"I could charm Minnie into signing it." He suggested. James and Remus made disgusted faces.

"We would rather you didn't, mate." James told Sirius.

"Fine. Let's go get some nosh, shall we? My stomach sounds like a dragon and a chimera that are really, really pissed off." Sirius complained.

"Sure, I'm hungry as well." James said. The three boys headed towards the Gryffindor table. When they got there, Lily, Andromeda, and Alice were already digging into various international dishes. Lily waved to James.

"James, look! This is called saag! I had it when my family and I visited India a few years ago. Come try it. It's amazing." James took a seat next to her.

"It's spinach. Eurgh…" He cringed when he got a better look at it. Lily rolled her eyes, then heaped a bunch on his plate. He shuddered.

"Why'd you do that?" He protested.

"It's really good. Please try it, James?" She gave him a puppy face. He sighed. It was Lily. He really couldn't say no.

"Okay, but just one bite, to try it, right?" He asked. He scrunched up his eyes, and took a bite.

"Omagod, thirsh es goo." James attempted to say through a mouthful of saag.

"What?" Lily asked, not being able to decipher what he was saying. James swallowed, then tried again.

"This is really good." He told her. Lily gave him a knowing look.

"I told you! Now try some of this curry!"

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while. This chapter took so long to write! I think it's my longest yet. Hope you all like it! You guys may notice a bit of Andromeda/ Remus romance going on. I wasn't originally planning on doing that, but it just came in the story, so there it is! It will be kind of a side thing. I love Tonks, but in this story, I think Andromeda and Remus might just make it. So, review if you wish, it would make my day. Literally. Love you all! I promise to have chapter 6 up soon. Bye!**


	6. We hereby challenge you to a leaf fight!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 6: We hereby challenge you to a leaf fight!

Lily's P.O.V.-

Wow! I can't believe that its already a month into the school year. It's kind of sad, because this is my second to last year here at Hogwarts. This is my home, my beautiful, quirky, magical home. Ugh. That reminds me. I have to work on my potions project. I still don't quite understand why Professor Slughorn has Basilisk venom. That's definitely a class A non-tradable material! Alice and 'Dromeda are incredibly lucky! Seriously, they have no idea how friggin' lucky they are. Stupid dumb luck. Alice has a simple mixed poison, and 'Dromeda was excused from the project after the poison singed her fingernails. I have a sneaking suspicion that the fingernails thing might have been on purpose…

"Lils, pray tell why you are up during indecent hours of the morning?" 'Dromeda mumbled. I smirked as she blinked in the sunlight.

"Insomnia." I replied. "Now be quiet, so you don't wake Alice up." I told her.

"To late." A muffled voice said. I looked over at Alice, who was sitting up. Oh boy. She hates it when people wake her up. RUNNNNN! I cried in my head. All does not end well when Alice is disturbed from her beauty sleep!

"It's a weekend, crazy people!" She protested indignantly. "Now excuse me, while I go back to sleep." She started to lie back down on her pillow. KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sheesh! What in the name of Gopalott's Third Law was that? I clambered out of bed, and looked out of the peephole. Yes, we have a peephole. I installed the thing in third year after James took a habit of pressing his ear up to the door. I must say, its come in handy. Especially when Black did that whole pizza delivery bloke thing. Git probably doesn't know what a pizza delivery person is…clueless, he is.

"What the hell are you lot doing out here?" I yelled, when I saw James, Black, and Lupin outside the door. "This is the _girls dorms_, idiots." How thick can they get? And how did they get up here anyway? I thought the steps turned into a slide or something? Must be some Marauder trick.

"Yeah, we thought we'd stop bye and say hello." Sirius smirked at me. "Well James here wanted to say hello anyway." I saw James blush. Why is _he_ blushing? Why am_ I_ blushing? This is ridiculous.

"Hello, then! And how did you get up here, anyway?" 'Dromeda asked. Alice and 'Dromeda had come over to see who was at the door. Sirius smirked again.

"That, cousin, is for us to know, and for you to wonder." He replied.

"You used broomsticks, didn't you?" Alice asked. Sirius looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Lupin is holding one," She stated. "We're not blind." I laughed at Sirius's stupidity. That boy is seriously something else. He glared at Lupin.

"I thought I told you to keep that hidden!"

"Sorry mate."

"Moony, moony, moony." Sirius clucked in a patronizing tone. It sounded quite funny on him, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Evans?" He asked. I giggled.

"You!" Yeah, I know, a first-year response. But it was just so funny…

"So, what did you want to talk about, James?" I asked, remembering what they had interrupted our perfect, lazy Saturday for.

"Oh, yeah! We were wondering if you wanted to have a…" He paused. Then looked at Sirius and Remus. For wha- THOSE GITS!

"…Leaf fight!" A handful of leaves hit my face. We are going to get them back! I watched as they ran down the stairs, and into the common room. Alice and 'Dromeda looked pretty mad too.

"They woke me up for THAT!?" Alice shrieked. "We have got to get them back."

I nodded. "C'mon, huddle. Game plan time." Ooh…we are going to kick their arses! 'Dromeda looked thoughtful.

"What if… we bewitched the leaves to fly at them." She suggested.

"Nah, a bit cliché. What if we bewitched the leaves to turn into birds once they came within 5 feet of them?" Alice said. I nodded.

"That's cool. Maybe… isn't Black afraid of birds? And James is afraid of spiders, but Remus…" I mused. Oh yeah, those Marauders were going to regret that they ever challenged us to a leaf fight. We brainstormed for about 15 more minutes. I love the plan. Phase one: sneak outside. Easy! 'Dromeda knows the school better than Filch. I tried to walk as quietly as I could, but walking on dried leaves is pretty noisy…

Oh! Crap! There are the boys. I motioned towards Alice and 'Dromeda to follow me. We hid behind a bush, and listened to their plans. Boys can be so dimwitted sometimes. Muffliato, boys, Muffliato!

"Let's sneak up on them, wait for them by the lake, next to that big elm tree. There are plenty of leaves there." I heard James say.

"Yeah. Perfect! Let's do that, but first we have to go get the serum, remember?" Sirius piped in. What serum? They were seriously going to use a serum to put on the leaves? Wow. At least we'll have time to bewitch the leaves by the elm. I hope this isn't a trap, though. I hate traps. When I was little, my dad used traps to catch rats… hate rats!

Off track, Lily, focus! After they left, I peeked over the bush, to check if everything was clear.

"All clear!" I whispered to Alice and 'Dromeda. I felt very James Bond-ish as we slunk across the grass. James…speaking of James…

"Get down!" 'Dromeda whispered. What was he doing here?! Oh…trap. We dove behind a tree. I watched as James got near enough so we could hear him. He was with Remus.

"Do you think they fell for it? The trap? Brilliant plan, mate." James asked. That boy! I really really feel dumb now.

"Yeah. Seriously, don't they know anything about eavesdropping?" Remus replied. I could feel the heat on Alice and 'Dromeda's cheeks. As a matter-of-fact, I could feel the heat on my own cheeks. Marauders are insufferable. Remember when I was planning to kill Sirius in his sleep? I think I'll expand my agenda to all three of the wankers. I followed them with my eyes until they rounded a corner.

"What do we do? I mean, it's obviously a trap." Alice said once we crawled from behind the tree.

"We find someway to sneak-up on them, and then we kick their arses!" 'Dromeda declared. I agreed with her, but how the heck would we do that?

"We should go back into the castle, and go the boys dorm." 'Dromeda answered.

"Are you a Legimens?" I asked. "I was only thinking about that." She gave me one of her smug looks. I hate those looks.

"They have a map, it shows where people are. They might have been stupid enough to leave it there." Alice said. When 'Dromeda and I gave her incredulous looks, she said, "I heard them talking about it a while back. Sheesh. Do you think I'm that much of a goody-two shoes?"

"Yes!"

"Forget I asked. Anyway, I bet they think that girls can't get into the guys dorms like guys can't get into the girls dorms. Idiots."

So we creeped into the castle, and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. No marauders…

"No marauders!" I said. We made our way up the staircase. 'Dromeda gave a nervous laugh.

"I hope they're not in there…" She said. I chuckled. That would be awkward. I carefully opened the door a crack, and looked through.

"All clear." I whispered. We went around, and looked through everything. Nothing! Bullocks.

"Lets go, nothing in here. Guess they weren't as stupid as we thought." 'Dromeda said. We made our way out. When we were back on the grounds I noticed a figure…Sirius. He was carrying the map. Ugh, need that map! They have the advantage, because they have the cloak. Not fair, in the slightest!

"Let's follow him." I said. Maybe he'll drop it? He seemed to be running now, to the elm. I could see James and Remus there. Please drop it, please, in the name of all that is good and chocolatey… Please. But, Sirius reaches James and Remus without dropping it. Damn! I was hoping… Lily Evans, are you a witch or not?! Stupid, stupid. I got my wand out. Accio Map! The parchment flew into my hands. Yes! I showed it to Alice and 'Dromeda. They grinned.

"I hope they haven't got a password on it." Alice commented. I opened up the parchment, and I found a full map of Hogwarts, and the grounds.

"Guess not!" 'Dromeda said. I watched James, Sirius, and Remus's dots travel to the elm tree by the Lake. Suddenly, Sirius's dot stopped. I guess he realized he didn't have the map! All three dots ran back in our direction, and I told Alice and 'Dromeda to get behind the bush again. They looked around for a while, and went back to the elm.

"Whoo, that was close. C'mon, time for phase 2!" I said. Phase 2 is bewitching the leaves. I carefully watched the map as we neared the elm. Sirius, James, and Remus were on the other side of the grounds. I gave the map to Alice, while 'Dromeda and I cast the spells on the leaves. Those gits were going to go down. Alice cried out after about ten minutes.

"Their coming!" We quickly gathered leaves, and got ready to attack. I hid the map. It was pretty handy. We waited for them to round the corner, they were walking slowly… almost, c'mon…

"NOW!" I yelled. We ambushed them, and their faces, how I wish I had a camera. The spells worked like a charm, (no pun intended). They were so scared! It was so fun! I'm not sure what the serum they were going to get was. Maybe they didn't have time to use it.

"Argh!" Sirius shrieked when he was hit in the face with a bunch of leaves. He clutched his face.

"Padfoot…what the hell?!" James yelled, going over to check on him. Oh crap…I think he must have gotten hit by a rock. He was seriously bleeding. I ran over. This is not good.

"Oh god, Sirius, I am so sorry!" I told him, looking at his cut. It was pretty deep.

"Here, let me help." Alice was kneeling over him, wand in hand. He pushed it away.

"I think I've had enough of your help!" He got up angrily, and stormed to the castle. It's my turn to say what the hell. It was a freaking accident! Andromeda looked furious at her cousin. I looked at James.

"James…" I said.

"Not right now, Lily! Whose bright idea was it to put a rock in there?" He was walking towards Sirius. Now I was getting mad.

"You really think that it was on purpose? Yeah, we meant to put a rock in there. Really? How thick can you get! It was an accident! You had the leaf idea in the first place! I guess your ego is so big you can't even take a little scratch!" I yelled. He had no right to blame us for it! I ran off. Alice and 'Dromeda must have followed me, because I heard a knock on our dorm door a little after I entered it.

"Those gits!" 'Dromeda muttered. Alice was looking upset. Stupid Sirius Black…

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. Sirius's pride was bruised. I think that's probably a good thing, though. That boy has an ego the size of Jupiter." I told her. She gave me a watery smile. "Let's just leave the Marauders alone, right now. I think that we might not be ready for friendship, yet."

**So much drama! Will they ever be ready for friendship? Don-don-don… **** Hope you guys like this chapter. I have a new Lily/James fanfic up, called 3 Marauders, 1 Marauderette. Will you guys read it? I hope so! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all. By the way, I changed my pen-name. It's marauderette-for-life now. **


	7. House Elf Counseling and Fake Picnics

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys recognize.**

**Chapter 7: House Elf Counseling and Fake Picnics**

The last few weeks of November, and the first few weeks of December were hell for the teachers of Hogwarts. The "friendship" between the Marauders, Lily, Alice, and Andromeda had been a welcome change. Classes were free of shouting matches, and pranks were not as often. But after that whole arrangement fell apart, the shouting didn't reappear, but the tension between both parties was thick enough to cut with a "Sectumsempra" curse, and a day without a prank was far and in between. The night after that fateful leaf fight was not a happy one…

James stalked up to his dorm. Sirius was in the hospital wing, and Remus was still outside. James let out an angry breath. He knew Lily was probably steaming and completely mad at him. James threw open the door to the boy's dorm, and threw himself on the bed. He was not enjoying the evening. Dinner would be a waste of time, going down to the Great Hall. Lily would be there.

_Might as well call her Evans, seeing as she'll be calling me Potter, or git._ James thought. James sighed. He screwed up. The pride had taken over, and it had messed everything up. It really wasn't anyone's fault, but James's ego needed someone to blame.

James decided to go down to the kitchen. He could be alone, and still get something to eat.

Pulling on his invisibility cloak, he walked down into the common room, and made his way out the porthole. He didn't notice the walk, stopping only for people and finally, the painting of the fruit.

James reached out, and tickled the pear. After a while, the painting swung open, revealing a bustling kitchen, with elves scurrying about, carrying pots, pans, hot food, and plates. _Dinner must have started already… _James thought, noticing the extra bustle. James walked straight to a small table, and sighed. He looked around, and only then did he notice the figure sitting next to him.

"Lily?" He gasped. "Uh-I mean-Evans. What are you doing here? Never took you for the rule breaking type." James stuttered, trying the recollect himself. Lily looked over at him with contempt, tired by the question.

"There are no rules that state you can't be in the kitchen, Potter. Not everything you do is somehow breaking the rules." She snapped. Looking over at the house elves, she adopted a warmer tone. "Thank you so much, Nessie. It was wonderful. I have to go." An elderly elf bowed, and squeaked,

"A pleasure Miss Lily! Thank you!" Lily stood up, smiled at Nessie, ignored James, and walked out the door, her red hair swishing. James sighed.

Nessie giggled.

"I am thinking that Master James is in loves. Am I right?" The house elf asked, turning her large eyes on James.

"Yeah. I am. She's not." James hung his head. "I screwed things up today."

"If Master James would allow, Nessie would like to hear the story, and maybes Nessie can help?" Nessie asked. James nodded, and began to tell her the events of the day. Nessie listened with a thoughtful look in her eyes the entire time.

"If you pardon me, but Master James, I is thinking you did 'screw up'." Nessie commented. James nodded miserably.

"We had the best relationship we ever had, and then I messed up."

Nessie walked over to a stove, and began cooking something. She thought for a while.

"Nessie is thinking you should give her some time, to cools off." The elf placed something on a plate, and handed it to James. "Treacle tart, Master James's favorite."

"Yeah. Thanks Nessie! I need to go back up." James ate his food, and hugged the elf, who beamed.

"My pleasure, Master James."

* * *

><p>Lily slid into the large tub, and swam over to the taps. She turned on all of them, letting the mist and bubbles and fragrances. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. This felt nice. It was a break from the current events in her life.<p>

Lily swam through the bubbles, and picked up a handful, blowing it into the air. It seemed to rain soapy suds.

But the current events kept slipping to the front of her mind. She just didn't get it. James was- Potter was acting normal! He was someone Lily actually enjoyed spending time with! But the leaf fight…Lily was honestly confused. He had just, out of the blue, blown up!

As Lily thought of it though, she probably would have done the same thing. But the logical part of her brain was drowned out by the instinctual blame Potter side.

_He had no right to go off like that! _ The blame Potter side said.

_You know you would have done the same thing._ Logical side replied.

_No I wouldn't. How would you know?_

_I'm you. _

_Still…Potter was a douche._

_Yes, he has been known for that. But it was pride speaking._

_It's always pride speaking!_

_Exactly! It wasn't him being mean! His best friend just took a rock to the head._

_Potter is not worth our time arguing over. Goodbye._

_Fine, be immature. Just apologize to him? Maybe he'll apologize as well._

_Never! He can apologize. I have nothing to be sorry for._

_C'mon. He can't have deserved all of those insults that you've thrown at him over the years, can he?_

_Yes he can!_

_I'm sick of you. Fine, just leave me alone._

And thus the Logical side was defeated…

* * *

><p>"Ah, Evans is over-reacting." Sirius muttered, from his hospital bed. Remus rolled his eyes.<p>

"Prongs made a complete mess of their relationship. The whole thing, gone! He's completely upset! He's different. Like at the beginning of the year? Even after the Incident happened?" Remus argued, looking at the Daily Prophet on the side table.

"Voldemort rising blah blah blah," Sirius told him. "Moldy Voldy is getting on my nerves."

Remus stifled a laugh. "Moldy Voldy? I like that, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled. "My greatest invention. Anyway, about Prongs. What are you thinking we do?"

"Well…" He bent over to Sirius. To a bystander, only snippets could be heard.

"Kitchens…Nessie…trick…food…Washington DC…"

* * *

><p>"Hand in your papers, please! And the empty vials." Professor Slughorn called from the front of the potions room. A few students groaned when they realized, A-they never completed the assignment; B-they lost the assignment; or C- they were just really hungry. (This was Sirius.)<p>

"Thank you! Those'll be handed back in a week. Until then, dream of crystalized pineapple! Now turn to page 347, we'll be making the Draught of Peace! You need practice in more advanced potions, and with exams coming at the end of the year, we are going to need a lot in the hospital wing!" Slughorn chuckled at his jokes.

Lily, Alice, and Andromeda decided to sit away from the Marauders. Alice was not particularly adept at potions, so Lily usually helped her.

"So I add the lavender after I stir clockwise?" Alice asked. Lily nodded, looking over her own potion. It was a very watery consistency, like the book said it should be, but the color was more blue than purple. It needed more aconite.

Lily was feeling quite happy with her results by the time Slughorn called time. The potion was a peaceful blue, and had a good sheen to it. Lily looked over at Alice's. It was very good for Alice. It was still navy blue, but it was the right consistency, and the silvery shine was good. Lily smiled at shot her friend a thumbs up. Alice grinned.

Slughorn was making his way around the cauldrons. "Good, eh…nice effort, maybe study a bit more, Adams…" He muttered advice as he made his way around. Lily's table was his last stop.

"Good work, Ms. Black, and oh ho! Ms. Fortescue…very good compared to your usual." He smiled when he got to Lily's.

"Why do I bother anymore, Ms. Evans? Perfect. I think this goes into my store cupboard." He scooped up some of her potion. "And I do congratulate you on successfully working with Mr. Black." Lily smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

><p>"Hey Fortescue!" Sirius called through the Library. Madam Pince shushed him, he just rolled his eyes. Alice looked up, and then seeing whom it was, kept reading. Andromeda came out from the bookshelf, a large book in hand.<p>

"What, Black?" She asked, holding the book threateningly.

"We need your help, Black." He told her. She laughed.

"Why? I thought the great Sirius was too mighty for help. And we don't want to help you." Remus stepped up.

"I think you will once you've heard the plan. It's for Lily and James. They've both been upset the most. Maybe James a bit more, but Lily must have been upset as well." Alice had a little bit of curiosity in her eyes. Andromeda raised her eyebrow.

"I'd like to hear the plan." Alice said. Andromeda coughed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Are you going to help Marauders?" She said. Alice shrugged.

"I'm just going to listen to the plan. Lily has been down lately. Maybe it'll help." Alice's argument won Andromeda over.

"Fine. You played the sad best friend card. Well done." She grudgingly put the heavy book down, and let Sirius continue.

"So, what we do is…"

* * *

><p>Sirius sneaked down to the painting of the fruit. Tickling the pear, he stepped inside the kitchens.<p>

"Nessie?" He called. A second later, an old house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Sirius?" She bowed deeply.

"I was wondering if you would be willing too…well, y'know that James and Lily have been fighting?"

Nessie nodded.

"We have this plan…" Sirius bent down to explain. "kitchens…counseling…trick…pic-nic…"

"Would you be willing to council?" Sirius asked. Nessie's big saucer eyes filled with tears.

"Nessie would be honored, Master Sirius!"

"Thanks, Nessie!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Lils!" Andromeda called to Lily, who was finishing a Charms essay. "We've got a surprise for you!" Lily's head came up.<p>

"Yeah?" She asked. "What is it, 'Dromeda?"

"A sleep-over! And a picnic." Alice cried. Lily grinned.

"I hope we're not picnicking outside, it's nine o-clock." Alice and Andromeda shook their heads. "Nah, we're being lazy and going to the kitchens." Lily laughed.

The three students were careful not to get caught, as it was already late. Tickling the pear, and stepping into the bustling room, they inhaled whiffs of breakfast, as the house-elves were already preparing. Alice and Andromeda led Lily to a cleared off side of the room.

It had two plush chairs, and a rug. A small cushion lay in between the chairs, and a small house-elf sat cross-legged upon it. Lily was thoroughly confused. Why were there only two chairs?

Alice and Andromeda smirked. The other guests had arrived. Sirius and Remus led James to the rug and chairs as well. He blanched when he saw Lily there. Lily's first instinct was that James planned this, but he looked as confused as she.

"Sit down, James." Remus said.

"You too, Lily." Andromeda told her friend. Lily flopped into the seat, unsure about what was going to happen, and whether to be mad at her friends for setting this up.

Soon, only Lily, James, and Nessie were left in the small area. Nessie cleared her throat.

"Hello, Ms. Lily, Master James."

"Hey Nessie." They both said.

"I was told to help you figures out your problems." The house elf adjusted her pillow-case.

"So, tells me what happened."

Lily started talking. "We were having a leaf fight, and a rock accidentaly hit Sirius. He blew up, and so did James, for no reason. It was an accident!" She said. James hung his head.

"Hmm… Master James, is that trues?" James nodded.

"I'm really sorry Lily. It was dumb, and I want to apologize. I really liked being friends. Could we maybe start over?" James pleaded. Lily was shocked by the small amount of time that it took for James to apologize, and let alone form a genuine, well put together sorry. Lily almost wanted to forgive him.

"Please? I really, really want a second chance." Darn him and those eyes. Lily stood up and walked over to him.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi! My names' Lily Evans. What's yours?"

James grinned. "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."

**What do you think? Was it horrible? It was hard to write. Chapter 8 will be fun, I promise. And it'll be up super soon. New chapter for Legend up by Friday! Please review! **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
